


【法札｜雙薩】吻

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, flo薩, 夢想列車, 法札, 班薩, 雙薩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 噗浪上阿良大大許下的一個願望...(https://www.plurk.com/p/n2x91t)然後大家都跟上了!!!Potato：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2xblu阿星：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2xfbc焦焦：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2xfqmS：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2xg1d志朗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2xi63於是我也搭上夢想列車...





	【法札｜雙薩】吻

 

　　夜晚時分，弗朗切斯科獨自坐在客廳的單人沙發上，就著溫暖的壁爐火光，翻閱著兄弟贈送的小說。

 

　　他在等待。

　　等待薩里耶利家的另一位男主人。

　　等待與自己靈魂密不可分的兄弟。

　　等待他這輩子無法不去愛的戀人。

　　但大概是時間晚了、天氣涼了、工作累了，弗朗切斯科連自己都沒發現他是何時睡著的。

 

　　半夢半醒間，一雙溫暖的手撫上弗朗切斯科的臉，他自動的將臉埋進對方的掌心間，用微涼的鼻尖蹭了蹭。

　　「醒了？」

　　「醒了。」

　　弗朗切斯科睜開異色的雙眼抬頭望著眼前的人，與自己神似的面孔，不同的是遮掩住額頭的黑色短髮及打理整齊的黑色鬍子，乍看之下是個倍感威嚴的人，但當他一開口時連鐵石心腸的人都會被融化。

　　「累了怎麼不去睡？」安東尼奧用略顯疲憊的嗓音軟軟地問著不該熬夜的兄長。他跪坐在柔軟的地毯上把頭靠在弗朗切斯科的大腿，像隻慵懶的黑貓撒著嬌。

　　「不累。等你回家一起睡。」他伸出溫暖的大手撫摸著對方細軟的髮絲，弗朗切斯科知曉忙到深夜才能返家的幼弟需要自己的安慰來回復消耗殆盡的能量，他又怎麼捨得留下他獨自面對空盪盪的房間。

　　「來。」年長的男人扶起安東尼奧疲軟的身體，讓他側坐在自己雙腿上，把人擁進懷裡。

　　「嗯……」安東尼奧舒服的長舒一口氣，低垂著頭靠在兄長胸口幾乎就要睡著，他聽著胸口傳來規律的心跳聲，那是從小聽到大、令人安心的安眠曲。

　　「我們回房間吧。」

　　「好的，哥哥。」

　　弗朗切斯科抬起安東尼奧的下巴讓他稍微抬起頭，而對方正用朦朧且濕潤的蜜色雙眼回望著自己。

　　安東尼奧自動張開粉嫩的雙唇迎接弗朗切斯科貼上來的舌肉，兩人的唇瓣熱切的交疊在一起，吸吮彼此的唾液，交換兩人的氣息，直到其中一人再也喘不過氣時才不捨的分開。

　　「呼……嗯……」

　　「好了，睡覺吧。」

　　強壯的弗朗切斯科輕鬆的抱起早已癱軟在懷中的安東尼奧，愛憐的低頭在對方的瀏海留下一吻後，緩緩邁入屬於兩人的臥室。

 

～Fin～

 

 

 

一字排開看起來好棒喔...

 

**Author's Note:**

> 超級短篇，不到一千字XD  
> 希望大家喜歡親親膩膩的雙薩兄弟
> 
> 難得不磨刀  
> 原來我寫得出來啊


End file.
